iGet Pranky Too
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby are sick and tired of Spencer pranking them, so they decide to prank him back, bigger, badder, and harder.  What will their devious minds concoct?  Contains Seddie and Cibby pairings.  If you don't like, then don't read.


**Hey everyone! I am here feeling really crappy because I am terrified of Thursday. We play Clinton, our biggest rival, without me as setter and without our best middle hitter Jasmine. She has homecoming crap and preparation, and I am in a cast for another month. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Anyway, off topic. Here is a new story. I wrote something that I thought would happen in iGet Pranky but didn't post it until now, and I had written it about a week before iGet Pranky so some parts aren't accurate. So, read it please!**

**

* * *

**Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Carly are sitting at a table in the Groovy Smoothie.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sam exclaimed, setting down her smoothie.

"He's out of control," Freddie asked.

"I'm still afraid to pee!" Gibby said.

"Well, what should we do about it?" asked Carly.

"I don't know, but you're the one that got him hooked on this again, Carls," Sam said, sipping her smoothie.

Carly shrunk back at the glares that she was receiving from Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. Ever since she had asked him to help her pull a prank on Sam and Freddie, Spencer can't stop pulling pranks.

He's made a smoothie explode in T-Bo's face, bricked up Sam's locker, Freddie's tech cart lift into the air when Freddie turned around, and a toilet shoot out water into Gibby's face.

"Sorry, I didn't see this coming," Carly apologized.

"We need to prank him back," suggested Gibby.

"Not a bad idea, Gibson," Sam said, punching his shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, gripping his shoulder.

"Yeah, but what kind of prank?" Freddie inquired.

"Y'all want to buy a slice of pizza?" T-Bo asked, walking up to the four with his stick of pizza.

"No thanks," Carly said.

"Two dollars a slice," T-Bo said.

"Bye!" Sam exclaimed, forcefully.

T-Bo held up his hand and walked away.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Sam.

"What?" asked Carly.

"We could get into some trouble, but it'll be worth it," Sam continued.

"What?" asked Gibby.

"A makeout party!" Sam shouted.

"What? Are you insane? I'll be grounded until I'm a senior! A blue-haired, bingo playing, knitting seinor!" Carly exclaimed.

"Carly," Freddie began, "it's not a bad plan."

"Huh?" Carly, Sam, and Gibby simultaneously questioned.

"We bring in a bunch of random people to makeout around the apartment; then, he'll look for us and catch us, too," Freddie explained.

"Us, too?" Carly asked.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"But he'll freak out," countered Carly.

"That's the point, Carls," Sam spoke in a 'duh' tone.

"Even I get it," said Gibby.

"Okay," spoke Carly, "I guess we're doing this.

* * *

It's later in the day, and Sam and Carly are in Carly's room sending out texts, e-mails, and calls for people to come to the makeout party at the Shay apartment tomorrow night at eight.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Carly complained.

"Well, we are, so get over it," Sam commanded.

It was then that Freddie and Gibby walked in.

"All the light adjustments are done, and the sound system is up," said Freddie.

"Nice, Freddison," Sam complimented.

"Thanks, Princess Puckett," Freddie replied with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky with me, Benson," Sam threatened.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You two are so cute," gushed Carly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Como?" asked Freddie.

"You two would be a cute couple," Carly explained.

"So would you and Gibby, but it'd be weird though," Sam countered.

Gibby and Carly looked at each other and blushed.

Sam and Freddie both noticed this.

"I'm gonna go get some Peppi Cola. Anyone else want one?" Sam offered.

"Yeah," said Carly, plopping down on her bed.

"Sure," said Gibby, sitting in a chair.

"Okay, Fredward, come help me," Sam demanded.

"Why me?" inquired Freddie.

"Because I don't have four hands, and I told you to. Now, come on," Sam demanded.

Freddie rolled his eyes and followed her down into the kitchen. He saw her rummaging through the fridge.

"You know you don't need my help because I've seen you carry two smoothies, a bag of chips, a soda, a bag of M&M's, and an entire ham by yourself before," stated Freddie.

"Well, duh," Sam said, setting the soda cans on the counter, "but I had to talk to you."

"What about?" Freddie inquired.

"We need to make sure that Carly and Gibby makeout together at the party," Sam said.

"Alright, but I have a question," Freddie said.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Who are you gonna makeout with at the party?" asked Freddie.

"Chiz, so many questions from you," Sam complained, "but to answer your question, you."

"Me?" asked Freddie.

"Yes, dork. Tomorrow night, be ready to mack on Mama," Sam warned, handing him two of the sodas and began up the staris.

"Holy chiz," murmured Freddie.

"Freddork!" he heard Sam yell.

He grabbed the cans and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed Wendy, walking up to Sam and Carly, who were at their lockers.

"Hey," said Carly, cheerfully.

"Sup," said Sam, nonchalantly.

"Everyone is talking about the party," Wendy said. "It's gonna be one of the best makeout parties in the history of Ridgeway."

"That's beast!" yelled Sam.

"Yeah, great," Carly agreed, feebly.

"You're coming, right?" asked Sam.

'"Oh, definitely, and I'm going with Zach Atkinson," said Wendy.

"Ooo, girl! That boy is sexy!" exclaimed Sam.

"Totally," agreed Carly.

"I know," Wendy looked at the clock. "I have to go. Zach's taking me home," Wendy smiled, waved, and walked towards the parking lot.

"Carls, com on! It's gonna be awesome, and you can hook up with Gibby!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly opened her mouth, but Sam interrupted.

"Don't try to deny it, Carls. Everyone knows you like him, and he most definitely likes you because Freddie told me that he did," Sam spoke, confidently.

"Alright fine. I do like Gibby, but you have to promise me that if I makeout with Gibby, then you have to with Freddie," demanded Carly.

"Fine," Sam said.

They hooked pinkies and kissed their thumbs.

Sam felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her pocket, read the text, typed a quick reply, and put it back in her pocket.

"Come on," said Sam, grabbing Carly's hand, "Freddie's waiting on us in his truck."

"Sam, stop! You're grinding down the heels of my boots!" Carly chastised.

Sam rolled her eyes and continued to drag a whining Carly to the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey, Spencer!" Carly called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he answered from the couch where he was watching _Celebrites Underwater._

"Can you run to the store to get us some barbecue sauce and ham because..." Carly was interrupted by Spencer.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay," he said grabbing his keys. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" Spencer called walking out of the door.

"Bye!" Carly called.

As soon as Spencer left, Carly ran to the back door, opened it, and Sam, Freddie, and Gibby came running in.

Freddie ran to the control panel by the elevator and flipped the switch he rewired. The lights dimmed and hot, romantic music came out through the newly installed speakers.

A knock came on the front door, and when Carly opened there were about thirty couples out in the hallway.

"Come on in," Carly directed.

Wendy and Zach walked in first, holding hands, and went straight to the couch.

Many more kids came in, found a spot, and started going at it.

Sam grabbed Freddie by his hand and dragged him up the stairs to the studio hallway on the third floor. She then pushed him against the wall, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You read for Mama, Freddork?" Sam asked with a smirk and a devious look in her eyes.

"God, I hope so," Freddie prayed.

"Hmm," Sam hummed, leaning forward and planting her lips on his.

He planted his hands on her waist and began to kiss Sam back. It was passionate and hot. Their lips were moving furiously against each others. Freddie wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her so close so that there was no air between them. Sam moaned as her hips hit Freddie's. Freddie began to nip and suck on Sam's bottom lip. She opened her mouth to gran him entrance. Their tongues clashed against each other in dominance. They fought until they couldn't breathe and broke apart. Freddie leaned his head against the brick wall. Sam took this opportunity to kiss up to Freddie's ear and began to suck and bite on the lobe. Freddie let a deep groan go from his chest.

Carly had dragged Gibby up to her room.

"Uh, what are we doing up here?" questioned Gibby.

"Just shut up, Gibby," Carly commanded, pushing him down on her couch.

She put her legs on both sides of his hips so that she was straddling his body. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet, gentle, and slow. They felt the sparks and electricity flow through their bodies. Carly ran her hands through Gibby's hair as Gibby placed his hands on her waist. They both smiled into the kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was walking down the hallway back to the apartment with the groceries. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and went inside. Hearing the music, he turned on the lights and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the groping and kissing couples abruptly stopped, noticing the adult. They began to run out of the apartment.

Spencer stood in shock until the last kid slammed the door.

"CAAARRRRLLLLYYYY!" he yelled.

Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Freddie came down the stairs. Carly's hair was frizzed, and her lip gloss was smeared. Gibby's hair was flattened in a few spots, and Carly's pink lip gloss was on his cheeks and forehead. Sam's hair was sticking out more than usual, her shirt was inside out, and there were hickeys on her neck. Freddie's hair was disheveled, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"What the pickles were you guys doing?" Spencer questioned.

"Pranking you," stated Carly, simply.

"Wha?" asked Spencer.

"Consider yourself pranked," Sam smirked.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but a makeout party? Also, why do you guys look so messed up?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, a makeout party. We wanted to scare the crap out of you," said Freddie.

"And we made out with each other," Gibby finished.

"Me and Fredward," stated Sam.

"Gibby and I," spoke Carly.

"Alright, Gibby and Freddie, go home, and Sam and Carly go to bed," Spencer said, walking towards his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Gibby.

"To shave my toes and go to bed," Spencer said, disappearing into his room.

They stared after him, looked at each other, and began to makeout again.

"OUUUUUTTTTTTTT!" Spencer ran out of his room and chased Freddie and Gibby out of the apartment while Sam and Carly laughed.

* * *

**Well that is that! Now hit that review button! LOLl! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


End file.
